Building Relationships
by cwriter
Summary: Hannah is on tour with  the Jonas Brothers for the summer. Is Miley ready to date again? Can she deal with a new relationship and everything it entails in both the celeb world and her everyday life? Miley x Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic, hope you all like it. review please!**

**don't own anything but my ideas.**

Hannah Montanna beamed across the stage at Nick Jonas. They had just finished their duet. Both were breathing hard, but looked satified. She blushed as he flashed her a grin back. The two bowed, and Hannah took the mike again, "Thank you everybody. You've all been a great audience. We have one more song for you all, so what do you say?"

The crowed burst into applause. Nick came and stood next to her, wrapping his arm around the small of her back. He took the mike from her, "I'd like to welcome my brothers onto the stage, please give it up for Kevin and Joe!"

The four teen stars sang "We Got the Party With Us" as the crowd went wild. It was a great feeling for Hannah, and she was having a great time onstage dancing next to Nick Jonas. She playfully ran her fingers through her blonde wig, beaming at the three brothers. Nick was shaking his ahhh-dorable curls, and Hannah couldn't take her eyes off him. He glanced over at her, and caught her staring at him, and she madly blushed. They wrapped up the song, Hannah was called on for a last performance of "Life's What You Make It" and thanked the audience again. Touring with the Jonas brothers this summer had would be her best decision yet. Hannah bounded off the stage and ran to find her best friend Lola.

"Lola! Lola!" Lola was chatting with a few of the bouncers, "C'mon." Hannah urged. She was itching to get to the after party with to see Nick and congradulate him on their latest show.

"Miss Montanna?" asked a woman wearing a microphone, "The VIP guests are here for their backstage tour"

"Wha--" Hannah began, "oh, uh okay, I'll be in my dressing room, they can come in I guess."

Hannah bounded into her dressing room, kicked off her heels and stopped in front of the mirror. She gazed at her sweaty reflection and saw Miley Stewart gazing back. She shook off her blonde wig, readjusting her brown curls underneath. She reapplied her eyeliner and slipped the wig back in place. She heard a knock at the door, "Miss Montanna? The VIP guests are here as a part of their tour, can we come in?"

Miley gave her Hannah reflection a quick onceover, "Just a sec," she replied. You are Hannah in...three...two...one, she thought to herself, walking forward to open the door.

"Hey guys--" she started. Jake Ryan was looking back at her.

"Hannah, how are you?" He hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Um, hey there Jake," Miley choked out. She had to be Hannah, Jake didn't know her secret, only her two best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken knew, besides her family. She looked over his shoulder to the group of girls behind him,

"Hey, I'm Hannah. How're y'all doing?" Her mind raced over her feelings for Jake...Why was he here? Didn't he have something better to do? She was flattered, but she really didn't want him here. Miley didn't want him here. Hannah didn't care. Hannah doesn't care, she thought. A girl about her age pushed to the front, slinking next to Jake. He slung his arm around her.

"Hannah, this is my girlfriend, Alexis," he said, nuzzling her nose. Miley could feel herself draw in a breath.

"Girlfriend? Good for you." Even she was surprised with the sincereity in her tone. Was she over Jake Ryan? She could tell that the persistant pull she felt towards him had weakened. With Jake, there would always be sparks because there were sparks, but could she put the sparks behind her? Ignore them? Her mind flashed to Nick Jonas. She could try.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah and Lola piled into her limo and became Miley and Lily for a while. Lilly fussed with her lime green wig and orange checked tights, "What was he doing there?"

"No idea"

"Did he seem...okay?" Lilly asked tenatively.

"Fine."Miley kept her answers short. She hoped Lilly would sense that she didn't want to talk about it, "I don't care, I just want to have a good time at the after party." She looked outside the tinted glass and saw the bulbs of the papparazzi, "Ready, Lola?" she asked as her driver opened the door. Hannah pulled her friend down the red carpet, pushing past reporters, posing for pictures, signing the occasional autograph. She felt an arm wrap aroud her waist. She tensed before seeing who it was and relaxing into Nick Jonas's arm.

"What took you so long?" He asked. "VIP tour came through"

A reporter waved a recorder in their faces, "Hannah, Nick, are you two dating?" Hannah felt Nick instantly pull his arm back, she was blushing furiously at the idea. She wanted to take a look at Nick but his face was hidden behind his brown curls. He turned away.

"No." Hannah looked at Lola, immensely grateful for her intervention, "Of course I'm sure. No comment, no comment"

They pushed past the last of the swarm of reporters into the teen club, 365 Daze. Hannah turned to talk to Nick, but he was no longer beside her. She scanned over the crowd, looking for the familiar figure. Hannah turned to her best friend, "Where'd he go?" Lola shrugged. "Thanks for talking to that reporter, I don't know why I froze up like that."

"I got your back Hannah." Hannah smiled. She was so lucky to have a friend like Lilly. "I heard theres a chocolate fountain." "Lets do it." Hannah grinned outwardly, but she was still wondering about Nick. Where had he gone? What was going on between them? She was still wondering what had happened when she and Lilly hit the dance floor. Hannah recognized many of the faces around her, but none of them were the ones she wanted to see. Her eyes flashed over Jake Ryan, in a corner making out with his new girlfriend, she saw Mikalah, her Teen Pop Princess rival, no doubt talking up some guys, Zac Effron sitting at a table with his girlfriend, Vanessa, and the Sprouse twins were on the small stage having a kareoke contest.

"You okay?" Lolas eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, I guess"

"We can go, if you want." Lola suggested.

"No, its fine, I'm going to be fine," Miley reassured, as much to herself, as to her friend. She and Nick weren't anything. They just sang together. She wasn't even sure she was ready to have a boyfriend again. She figured she was over Jake. Nick was sweeter, had a better voice, cuter--where was he? Had the reporter scared him off? She wanted to talk to him.

Her Hannah phone vibrated. It was a text from Oliver.

"Hows the party goin?" Hannah walked out back to the beachside. she sat on a bench, flicked open Hannahs new Sidekick, and texted back "Good. Boy trouble, but good. :" She looked around. It was dark, and the water looked beautiful, glimmering under the moon. She sat back and listened to the sound of the waves. Her phone lit up. "Im sorry Miles. :D Dont let it bring u down." Oliver texted back. Oliver was so sweet. He was probably right. She was always content to have Oliver be the only guy in her life. Hannah kicked off her shoes and wandered down to the beach. She sat in the sand and looked at the water. She sat like that for a long time, until she was startled by the presence of someone next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah turned her head ever so slightly, just enough so that she could see whoever was seated next to her. She drew in a breath, as her eyes found the figure to be Nick. The two sat there for quite some time, looking at the water, listening to it, together. Nick cleared his throat, "Hey," he said, finally turning to face her.

"Hey"

"Look, I'm sorry about disappearing earlier, it't just that...well the thing is, I don't know what happened, so I'm just sorry"

"Its fine," Hannah looked at him. He seemed nervous.

"When that nosy hag asked if we were going out, it just made me think, and wonder"

"What about?" Hannah breathed. She thought she knew the answer already, but she needed to hear it from him directly.

"If we were going out," he paused, "I mean, I don't know about you Hannah, but I'd like to give it a try." He was looking directly into her eyes, but she felt strangely comfortable.  
"I like the sound of that," she grinned.  
"I really like you, Hannah. I want to get to know you"  
Hannah brushed her hair our of her eyes, "well, we've got a whole tour to work on that." She was breathless as Nick leaned forward, she closed her eyes, and he kissed her. One hand was on the small of her back, the other supporting her head. She wanted to melt right there and then into him. Even kissing Jake Ryan didn't feel this good. She once again allowed herself to relax into his arms. This kiss was long, timid, and sweet. Right there, on the beach, this summer night, in the arms of Nick Jonas, Hannah Montanna was happy.  
They broke apart when a flash went off some time later. They both turned to see a camera flickering behind them, the lucky photographer had undoubtedly gotten the money shot.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" Nick proposed.

"Dance?" Hannah suggested. "Sounds good." 

Hannah and Nick held hands onto the dance floor. They made their way to the middle, along with Lilly, and Kevin and Joe. Hannah smiled as she danced facing Nick. She wondered if people could tell there was something going on between them. If people didn't now, they would by the end of the week. Not just friends, that photographer had hit his mark, that shot would be all over tabloids, the kind that everyone reads. Nick inched closer to her and she turned her back to him. His arms hugged her shoulders from behind.

"May I?" he asked.

"Mmm," Hannah nodded, giving Nick her permission to encircle her waist from behind and grind against her. She grinned happily as Lola shot her a questioning look. Hannah shrugged. She danced with him all night as people came and went, congradulating her, making small talk. She politely answered them, but absently, she had so much on her mind. The rest of the evening felt so right to her,

"See you tomorrow,"she whispered over her shoulder, "we're taking a road trip." Hannah turned and hugged him, then left with Lilly.

"Miley Stewart. Tell me every every single thing"

Miley laughed, and happily oblidged.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley woke up the next morning, to hear Lilly peacefuly snoring beside her. She smelled her dad making pancakes, it was going to be a good day. She got up and wandered downstairs. She heard her dad singing. Entering the kitchen she cracked a smile, her dad was covered in flour. "Hey Miles," Robbie Ray called to her.

"Morning Daddy." She replied.

"You packed up for that tour? I can't believe it, on tour without your old man there on the bus"

"Yep. All packed." She and Lilly had spent hours before packing up the Hannah closet the night before, talking about Nick. "The Jonas Brothers are coming to get you in a couple of hours, you better go wake up Lilly"

"Thats okay Mr. Stewart, I'm up, hi Miley." Lilly walked into the kitchen, "are those pancakes I smell?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Lola, you best get packing, you're going on tour." Robbie Ray said.

"Hannah and Lola are all packed and ready to go." said Lilly.

"Sounds like you two are good to go." Mileys dad sighed, "have fun without your old man there"

Miley looked at her father, "Daddy, I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too Miles"

"Its not like you won't be at the concerts though," Miley smelled something burning, she wrinkled her nose. "Daddy?" she asked, "Did you check on the pan--"

"Sweet niblets! My cakes." exclaimed Robbie Ray.

The rest of the morning was spent saying goodbye to her dad, cramming a few last minute items into her suitcases, getting a few tips from her Aunt Dolly, and answering the questions of the press.

As Hannah and Lilly pulled up to her recording studio, they spotted the bus. On one long side there was a large photo of Hannah Montanna and her logo, on the other side, the same, featuring the Jonas Brothers. Her dad, Roxy, and the bus driver loaded the luggage into the haul of the bus while Miley and Lilly raced to the bus.

They were greeted by Kevin Jonas, "Hey Hannah"

"Hi Kevin, this is my friend Lola"

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said. They stepped into the bus.

"Sweet niblets," muttered Hannah.

"You can say that again," added Lola.

The bus was huge. Walking in they could see the whole thing was decorated in silver-grey, blue, and a little bit of pink. They walked through the kitchen, equipped with a fridge, microwave, toaster below rows of fully stocked cubboards. They then came to a huge plasma t.v. screem mounted on the wall, abov every game system imaginable, there would be no boredom on this tour. The floor around the t.v. was littered with beanbags, and a large comfy looking sectional occupied the far wall. Just behind that were to curtains, separating the two bedrooms from the common areas of the bus. Hannah presumed the pink curtain masked her and Lillys room. She opened the curtain and saw pink. A whole lot of pink. There were two small pink beds, a decent sized t.v., a closet and a bathroom as pink as the room around them.

Lilly flopped onto the nearer bed, "I call this bed"

Miley grinned, she didn't really care. She headed over to the bed closer to the window. "Nice bus"

"Nice bus? Thats a bit of an understatement, no? This bus is fantastic." Miley looked out the window, looking at the studio, thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lillys voice, "we should probably get back to the studio for a bit, you know, to say good bye to your dad one more time"

"Yeah, lets go." They walked out of their room. As the two girls passed the navy curtains Miley drew in a breath, she couldn't believe how close she'd be sleeping to Nick. The idea of it made her stomach flutter and feel vulnerable. It was exciting, true, but it was also scary.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah waved goodbye to her father from the window. She waved, and waved and waved until he was out of sight.  
She passed Joe, Kevin and Lola as she went to her room. Nick had yet to make an appearance. Was it a mistake? Had he ment to kiss her? Last night had been perfect. Was he regretting it? She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep. She was not sure how long she had been sleeping when she felt someone gently nudge her. Hannah opened her eyes and looked around expecting to see Lola. She looked up and saw Nick Jonas grinning at her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Sick bus, isn't it"

She sat up, shaking her blonde hair out, "yeah" They sat in silence for a while. "Soo, where have you been all morning?" Hannah asked.

"In my room, I was thinking about the amazing girl I kissed last night"

Hannah blushed, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he grinned at her, leaning in towards her face, kissing her. She could feel his confidence growing as time passed. He became bolder, letting his hands rest on her hips. The kiss resembled the one they shared last night, but it was less shy.

The newly formed couple were shedding their inhabitions. "Mmm," he mumbled.

She pulled away. How far was this going? His hands were still around her waist, she tensed and he pulled them away. She looked at the ground. She wasn't going to shy away from this. She edged closer to him and he placed his hands on the small of her back. When she relaxed he pulled her into his lap. She shyly fingered his belt loops from her position on top of him, building up the courage for another kiss. She cupped his face, running a bold hand through his curls, letting it rest at the back of his neck. Nick again laid his hands on her waist. This felt right. The bus drove over a pothole causing them to break apart. Nick hugged Hannah.

"Hannah Montanna, I want to get to know you. All of you. I want to know who you are"

"Theres alot to know," she answered flirtasiously.

"I got time. Its a long way to DC you know"

"So I've heard."

"Who is Hannah Montanna"

"Shes a complicated girl." Nick looked amused, but drew her closer again for a kiss. Miley let him in without hesitating this time. His hands had made their way to her waist and were slowly inching upward. She stopped and pulled back, collecting his hands and gently pushing them back at him.

"Later," she promised.

Nick retreated, standing up and walking to a corner of the room, running his fingers through his newly rumpled hair. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, before turning his back to Hannah and looking out the window. He stayed there, motionless, quietly for sometime.

"Hannahhh," she heard Lola call.

She stood up, "you, uhhh, wanna go see whats going on?"

"Yeah, sure." His tone had changed towards her. It was dry, empty, apathetic. He got up and walked out of the room to join his brothers.

Miley sat on her bed wondering what she had done wrong. Why had she stopped him? It wasn't a big deal, Miley had been further than kissing a couple times, but not much further. Ultimately she was a prude, Jake Ryan had reminded her of that. She and Nick had two monthes to get where every they were going to go. She continued to think about this as she went into the bathroom and brushed her long brown hair. She thought about it as she pulled her wig over her curls, as she pulled on a pair of Juicy sweats, and then she sat on her bed and thought about it a while longer. She stood up and went to join the others in front of the t.v. They were all focused on the charcters on the t.v. screen. she sat down on the couch next to Nick, leaving about two feet between them. She longed to close the gap, but neither of them did and she regretted pushing him away.


	6. Chapter 6

The group stopped to pick up a pizza a few hours later. They had exhausted their video games in the first four hours. As Lola had pointed out, they were with three teenage boys. As the bus stopped in front of the restaurant, the Jonas Brothers went out front ot sign autographs and Miley and Lily retreated to their room. Miley sat on her bed swinging her legs.

"Soo," Lilly tried, "on tour with the Jonas Brothers...Joe is hot, huh?" When she got no answer she tried again, "is there something going on with Nick?" she asked, "I was getting a weird aura"

Miley sighed, shook her head and explained her stopping Nick, pushing him away, about her feeling ready, but wanting to wait too and about the wall Nick had automatically set up.

"Wow," Lilly said. She scratched her new magenta wig.

Lilly attempted to change the subject, "Do we really have to keep up the Hannah-Lola act? I mean, we are going to be on this bus for like two monthes and they'll find out eventually."

"I don't know," Miley answered, "maybe we should wait."

Waiting. It caused problems. Nick was waiting for her. Lilly was waiting to tell the truth, and they were all waiting for pizza. She should do a song about it. She'd talk to her dad when she saw him at the next concert tomorrow in Nevada. Random unconnected thoughts rushed through her head. Maybe she wasn't ready to be on tour alone, to tell the Jonas Brothers who she was, to have a new boyfriend, much less go to second base with said new boyfriend. No, she was. Hannah Montanna was ready for anything. She was ready, and thankfully, so was the pizza.

The five teens sat down at the little booth in the bus. "Good pizza," remarked Joe.

The resounding silence as they all stuffed their faces implied he was correct.

"Who's ready for Nevada tomorrow?" Kevin asked excitedly. Hannah looked down, there was the whole concept of "ready" again.

"Hannah, are you nervous?" asked Joe.

Hannah shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine."

"You'll all be great," Lola added.

"Thanks," Joe said. He looked her straight in the eye, Lola blushed and let her pink hair fall in front of her eyes. She tucked it behind her ear, "Your hairs not really pink, is it?"

Lola looked at Miley who rolled her eyes, but then nodded. "Nope."

"Oh, really?" asked Kevin. "Whats your color then?"

"Blonde," Lily admitted. Joe sucked in his breath, "I'm a sucker for blondes."

Lily grinned.

"Can we see?" he asked.

"Whoaa, no," Lily said. "You won't get me that easily, no sir."

"Another time." Nick said. He was looking directly at Miley. She felt the heat of his stare and blushed. This action did not go unnoticed by the other two Jonas Brothers.

"Phew," Kevin remarked, "the sexual tension in here is killing me. Hannah, Nick, is there something you want to tell us?"

"I mean, we saw you dancing, but we ruled that out as general horniness." Hannah felt a kick under the table, she looked at Nick accusingly. He shook his head. She nodded.

"Not really"

"Where'd you get that?" Nick asked his brother.

"Just a theory"

"Well drop it." Nick smiled at Miley. She smiled back, and blushed. Was she back in?


	7. Chapter 7

Miley sat on the roof of the bus. She was texting Oliver, the guy who always knew what to do to make her feel better. He wasn't having much success though. She loved Oliver dearly, but right now she just needed assurance from one guy in particular. As is by a miracle the emergency exit trapdoor opened and Nick clambored out onto the roof. She looked at him and started fussing with her blonde bangs. He sat down next to her, crossing his legs Idian style. She drew her knees up to her chest. Again, like their time on the beach, they were able to sit there together without talking. And again, Nick was the first one to gather up the courage to get what he had to say out.

"Look, Hannah, I'm sorry about earlier" She looked at him. "And I'm sorry I didn't want my brothers to know anything was going on between us." He tried again. Hannah still said nothing. "Hannah? I hope I didn't come off too pushy or anything, I just thought that well..." he trailed off.

"Nick," Hannah finally said. "Its not that...I don't want to, or anything...its just--"

"You weren't ready. Which is cool. I have no problem with that, and I'm really sorry it came off like I did. I will wait. We can wait, we can take the slow road. I just want to be with you. I've told you before I want to get to know you, everything about you, all of you. But we can take all the time in the world"

Hannah looked at her knees intently.  
"Are we okay?" Nick asked. He turned his body so he was facing her. Miley cracked a grin.

"Thats my girl." Nick said. He reached his arm around her and drew her closer. They sat like that for a long time. Looking at the stars, being held. The air around them was cold, and Miley cuddled into his chest, loving the warm feeling she was getting. He held her for the longest time. He was waiting for her. Miley boldly turned her head to his face and kissed him. Hearing him let out a low groan she grinned. Nick Jonas was well worth the wait.

"Wow," Nick breathed.

"Sweet niblets," Hannah murmured.

She had no idea how long they were up there for, she lost track of time. They kissed and kissed and kissed. The sky above them was changing, stars were disappearing behind dark clouds, but neither of them noticed. Neither of them noticed until the skys opened up and rain poured down in sheets. Miley looked up from her position in Nicks lap. She looked at him. He shrugged. He didn't care, and neither did she. She put her head to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You cold?" he asked. Miley was, but she didn't care.

"I'm fine." She twisted her head around and smiled prettily at him. They kissed again. She relaxed into his arms, one at the small of her back, the other on her waist. She wove her own hands into his curls. She felt his hands moving upwards again, she tensed but didn't stop him. To her surprise his hands moved to the back of her neck, then to her temple. She drew back, confused at what he was doing. He looked serious, as he started to pull back her blonde wig. She froze. She did trust him. Jake didn't even know her secret and she had dated him for monthes. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted this kid completely. She placed her hands on top of his and helped him remove the wig. She shook out her brown hair. Miley was before Nick Jonas. She no longer had the cover of confident celebrity Hannah.  
She focused on the sky as she moved off his lap and shyly fingercombed her long hair.

She heard his sharp intake of breath, "Wow," Nick breathed. Miley blushed.

"You're gorgeous." She still didn't say anything.

"Nick Jonas," he stuck out his hand.

Miley laughed "Miley Stewart." She shook it.

"Nice to meet you Miley."


	8. Chapter 8

The two had climbed off the roof sometime later when the driver called them all back to start up the drive again. They had decided to stay on the "downlow" as Nick put it, so he climbed down the ladder along the outside of the bus and the two hadn't came back together. Miley crammed her wig back onto her head as she opened the ladder. She headded to the shower. Lily was in their room, grinning. Miley let out a huge smile and collapsed on the bed.

"I take it you're happy now?" Lily inquired.

"Very." Miley took off her wig and walked into the shower.

"And? You're not going to leave your best friend hanging are you"

Miley shook her head and filled Lily in and she got ready for her shower. They talked about making up while Miley unpacked her shampoo, she told Lily about the kiss while she dug around their closet and found a towel, and she informed her friend that Nick knew Miley as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You heard me." Miley called. "Now hang on, I'm in the shower." Miley could hear Lilys dumbfounded tone above the pounding water. The hot water rushed over her body, leaving her feeling relaxed and carefree. She washed all of her aprehensions about her budding relationship down the drain. Miley emerged from the steamy bathroom ten minutes later, running a comb through her hair. Lily was on the bed,

"Miley are you remotely concerned about this? You're out in open, the real you, Miley Stewart. Are you ready"  
Miley nodded, "I told you Lilly, I have a good feeling about this. I trust the kid." She pulled on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts, put her wig on and headed out into the common area.

Nick was already there, standing in front of the t.v. holding a plastic guitar, emersed in a fierce Guitar Hero showdown with Kevin. As she entered the room and settled down on the couch Nick grinned at her, causing him to loose attention in the game and miss a few notes.

"Nicholas Jonas, stop oggling Hannah Montanna and focus!" Joe insturcted. Hannah blushed. "See? Look what you did," he teased his younger brother. Nick turned his attention back to the game.

"Fourteen year old boys," Joe fake sighed, "horny, cocky lumps, that aren't good for much."

"Hey," Nick objected. Hannah giggled, then turned her attention back to the game.

"How do you play this anyways?"

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Girl." Lily reminded him.

"You're a girl." He pointed out.

"Hannah's a girly-girl"

Nick shook his head, "Hannah, get up here." He gave her the guitar. He leaned over her from behind and showed her where to put her hands, which buttons to press, which keys gave you extra points and which songs were really tough. He stood over here all through the song she played. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, she turned around and smiled prettily at him. Nick knew her secret. He knew Miley. He knew Hannah. Nick squeezed her waist. Miley leaned back into him. It was good to know Nick had her back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you two sure theres nothing going on between you?" Joe asked suspiciously.

Hannah and Nick hurriedly moved away from each other, "Yes," they said together. Hannah could feel her cheeks turning red. She handed Kevin the red plastic guitar and sat down on the couch next to Lily, who shot her a look.

Hannah just shrugged.

"Can you imagine if they were?" Kevin added, "the press would have a field day."

Hannah looked at her feet, "would they?" she mumbled. "They would be all over it"

"You don't say." Nick said with an air that told his brothers the conversation was over.

Miley sat back and watched as Kevin and Nick continued their game. She watched Joe send Lily flirtacious looks while Lily pretended not to notice and she watched the scenery pass by as the gang headed through to Nevada. Her phone rang. Hannah glanced at the caller i.d., it was her father.

"Hi Daddy," she chirped into the phone.

"Miley Stewart, why am I looking at a picture of you kissing some boy?" Her dads gruff voice boomed through the line.

"Daddy, I don't know what you're talking about." Miley protested.

"Then whats this I see, Hannah Montanna smooching Nick Jonas?" Miley groaned when she remembered the photographer on the beach. She turned around and walked towards the rear of the bus.

"Not only are you kissing a boy, but you're spending the night on the same bus as him?"

She winced, "Daddy, I don't know what you're seeing but nothing's happening on the bus, we're about to go to bed," she fabricated.

"I especially can't believe that your father, your manager, is having to find out from a tabloid"

"Daddy, I'm sorry. We didn't know anyone was there"

"I have half a mind to board that bus myself and drive with you this summer." Robbie Ray said.

"You don't trust me?" "You, I trust, as much as I can trust a teenage girl, it's that darned Jonas boy I don't trust"

"Well, Daddy, thats not fair," Hannah retorted, "he didn't know anyone was there either"

"I don't care. I want you off that bus. Nevada is Hannahs last stop"

"Daddy, thats not fair! I am old enough to decide who and when I want to date."

"I'm sorry bud, but you're clearly not old enough to do this, it was a mistake. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Daddy--you don't control me! Thats not fair. How were we supposed to know there was a reporter there." Hannah could hear herself whinning, but she didn't care. She saw Nick poke his head around the corner, looking concerned. She covered the phone with her hand and whispered for him to check talk about it tomorrow. Put me on the phone with the driver"

"Yes sir," Hannah surrendered. She walked to the front of the bus, tears streaming down her face and handed the phone to the driver, before walking back to the couch and collapsing next to Lily. Nick was on a laptop, and Kevin and Joe were looking over his shoulder. The two older boys whoope in delight at the image on the screen.

"We knew it! Nick you badass. Trying to keep that from us. Nick Jonas and Hannah Montanna! What a couple."

"Shut up," Nick retorted.

Hannah could feel him trying to catch her eye, but she looked away. She couldn't believe her father, she was furious at him, but she was just as mad at herself for not predicting the situation. She could still hear Kevin and Joe whooping and cracking jokes. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Miley woke up the next morning to find Lily already up. She sat up, looking around the room. She could hear Lily and Nick talking in low voices outside. Miley stood up and went outside to join them. She settled down next to Nick, across from Lily. Nick put his arm around her and she drew her knees up to her chest and sighed  
.  
"Whats up?" She asked wearily.

"Nothing really," Lily answered. "Just talking."

"About?" Miley could guess the answer.

"You." Lily admitted. "We were just worried about you. We could kind of guess how the conversation between you and your dad went down"

"Yeah, well he was pissed"

"I would be too," Nick grinned, "sick picture, huh?"

"You're not helping," Hannah whined, playfully slapping his arm.

"So are we staying on the bus?" Lily asked.

"He said no, but I mean, he can't cancel Hannah's tour because hes mad at Miley. I imagine he'll drive us himself or who knows...basically it'll suck. Ugh, I feel so stupid for not seeing this coming," she looked at Nick, "I mean we saw the photographer there"

"Press sucks." Nick stated.

"Tell me about it." Lilly agreed.

Miley felt better, sitting with her best friend and her boyfriend talking about the situation. It seemed the drama had greatly lessened since the previous night. She hopped up and helped herself to a bowl of cereal while the three waited for Kevin and Joe to wake up.

A few hours later the bus had stopped and Hannah and the Jonas brothers stepped outside to sign autographs. There was a sea of people, most of them girls swarming around the bus. Hannah smiled for picture after picture, and signed autograph after autograph before she received a call from her fathers assistant. Hannah stepped inside the bus, leaving the Jonas brothers to fend for themselves.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hannah? Hi." chirped the ever cheerful voice of Kristen, her fathers assistant, "Robbie Ray wanted me to call about your schedule for the day. He's meeting you at the concert hall at five thirty, when dinner will be delivered and the concert starts at eight." Hannah picked at her fingernails while the voice on the other end of the phone rattled off details and the events of her day. "So, we'll see you at the concert all around five thirty, and until then I believe you're going on a radio show with LaFonda Jones."

Hannah groaned, "Alright, thanks Kristen," she replied, "talk to you later." After she hung up the phone she returned outside to her fans to sign more autographs and pose for more pictures. It was one of the most tedious things she did. She loved seeing her fans reactions, but there are only so many times a girl can sign her name. She saw Nick hamming it up in front of one of the cameras and went to join him.

"Hannah!" chorused the reporters, "Nick! Are you two an item?"

Hannah looked at Nick who shrugged and put his hand on the small of her back, "Hannah Montanna is a special girl, I'd be lucky to get my hands on someone like her"

Hannah laughed, "you're not too bad yourself, Nick Jonas." As she bent over to sign an autograph, she looked over at Nick, who was posing for a picture with a young girl, probably seven years old. She finished signing the poster and looked at him. God, he was hot. She felt so lucky to have him. Her thoughts flashed to her dad. He wasn't too happy about Nick entering the picture. How mad could he be? He didn't have the right to be mad about the kiss. She was old enough to make her own decisions. She'd have to deal with him when he arrived later this afternoon. For now, all she had to worry about was her upcoming interview. She grabbed Lilly and headed into the bus to get ready for the rest of the day.

**filler chapter, much?**


	11. Chapter 11

The interview earlier in the day had gone well, and now Hannah and the Jonas Brothers were getting ready for their concert. Backstage, Miley was getting into makeup when she heard a security guards walkie-talkie go off, "Hannah Montanna's manager is here. Over." She could feel herself tense.

The next few minutes were a blur, and before she knew it she heard a familiar drawl just outside the door. Usually it was comforting to hear, but today it seemed oddly menacing. "Sir, I'm Hannah's manager." Her dad pushed through the door, "Hannah, hey bud." he said, as if nothing had gone wrong.

For a second she wondered if he had forgotten about their last conversation, but then he gave her a look that told her she wasn't getting off that easy.

"Hi," she choked out.

Her hairdresser had finished pruning her blonde wig, "Miss Montanna? Makeup will be here in about five minutes. Let me know if you need anything"

She needed him to stay here, and protect her from her father, "No, I'm good, thanks"

The man left the room, leaving Miley and Robbie Ray together.

"How was the radio show?" her dad asked awkwardly.

"Uh, I think it went really well, were you listening?" Miley strained to keep her tone normal.

"Of course bud." Her father looked at her. Miley cast her eyes down.

"You know, I'm not mad at you," he said softly, "I'm sorry if I came off too strong the other night"

"A little."

"Miley, the last thing I want is to see my baby girl growing up. You know that, don't you bud Miles, I don't care if you're going around kissing boys, I can't control that, you're a teenage girl, but I would expect you to have to good taste not to do it where People Magazine can capture the moment and sell for a hundred bucks"

"So you're really not mad?" Miley asked. Robbie Ray sighed,

"No, I'm not mad at you. Me and that boy need to have a heart to heart and I'l be sending Roxy on the bus with you"

"What? Daddy, thats not fair."

"You know whats not fair? Having to find out from that your baby girl is dating, thats not fair"

Miley opened her mouth to argue, but closed it, surrendering again. "I'm sorrry Daddy, I love you"

"I love you too bud." he replied kindly, "I can't wait to see Hannah go."

Hannah stood up and hugged her dad. "Alright"

"Oh, and Miles,"

"Yeah Dad?" Hannah asked.

"Are Hannah and that Jonas boy an item?"

Hannah laughed, "I don't know Daddy"

There was a knock on the door, and her makeup crew entered her dressing room, unloading their enormous stash of makeup in front of the mirror. Hannah tried to sit very still as her every limb was pulled on and painted into submission. They coated her eyes with the usual heavy eyeliner, powdered her face and picked out an eyeshadow that would allegedly match her outfit choice and bring out the color in her eyes. Lilly walked in without knocking. She was dressed in a chartruse wig, that matched her polka dotted skirt, light blue tights that poked out over her black boots, and a printed top.

"Hey Lola," Hannah grinned.

"Hey," she replied. "Hi, Mr. Stewart."

"Hello Lola, how are you"

Lilly answered him politely, and then turned back to Miley. "Hannah, have you seen the crowds out there?"

"No, but I can hear them," Miley said, referring to the pre-show buzz, as she liked to call it. She could hear people screaming, people chanting her name, and just the overall sound of people bustling about.

"Well, Hannah," Robbie Ray said, "it's time to go out there and give the people what they want."

sorry it took me so long to update, everythingd been really busy.

i'll try to be better, and get in a few chapters a week.


	12. Chapter 12

Miley watched nervously from backstage, as the Jonas Brothers sang "Year 3000" opening up for Hannah's show. She was dressed, and made up and had her mics ready. She gazed onstage, watching them go. They had been a band longer than her, right? She couldn't remember. All she could do was watch Nick. He looked so at ease in front of the crowds. His was shaking his head gently in response to the music, and his hair was bouncing. God, he is good looking. She loved looking at him. She loved...she did not love him, not yet anyways. Its silly to think you're in love when you're fourteen, she reminded herself. Not just silly, idiotic. Kevin caught her eye and smiled at her. She waved back. She had been so busy watching Nick, that she hadn't noticed that they had finished their song.  
"Thank you all, you're a great audience." Joe called over the crowd or screaming girls. "And now, the real reason you're here, give it up for Hannah Montanna," Kevin finished. Hannah felt herself getting pushed onstage.  
Someone was fussing with her wires. "Go, go, go."  
"Hi everyone. Are y'all having a good time tonight?" Hannah called. In response to the roar or the crowd Hannah grinned and waved. "Alright. How about them Jonas Brothers?" The crowed whooped and hollered, as Kevin, Joe and Nick waved at the audience.  
"Alright," Joe continued, introducing We Got the Party. The music started and Nick flashed a grin over at Miley. She blushed briefly, before raising the microphone to her mouth,  
"Come on guys, tell me what we're doin', we're hanging round when we could be all over the place."

Sun is shining just the way we like it Let's get out of this hallway show the world our face It's friday, but theres no where to go Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home And we can do anything we want to do It's all up to me and you

Miley watched as Nick began the chorus on his guitar. He was immensed in the song, his head nodding to the rhythm. She again began to feel something tug at the bottom of her stomach. Why did he have this effect on her? Jake never had. Maybe that's why they had broken up. Miley ran her fingers through her blonde wig and continued the song.

After the Jonas Brothers had left the stage, and Hannah had taken over, Miley would look over to the side of the stage which wasn'tvisible to the audience, and grin to see Nick watching her everytime, standing beside Lola. Her father was standing on the other side. Its too bad Oliver wasn't here with them, she mused to herself. Then everyone I care about would be here with me.  
Not my mom.  
She's always with me. Miley could feel Hannah subconsciously sing the words, but wasn't focusing on the concert. Her thoughts overran the screaming fans before her. Before she knew it, she found herself bowing, and waving graciously to her fans, "Thanks guys, y'all are a great audience."

The rest of the concert blurred by, and before she knew it Hannah, Lola and the Jonas Brothers were in the limo on the ride to the after party. "You did great, Hannah." Nick said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer.  
"Yeah, good job Mi-" Lilly looked at Kevin and Joe nervously, "uh, mom thinks you're the best," Lilly covered. Miley shook her head at Lilly's lame excuse for a coverup and leaned into Nick's arms. She wasn't going to worry about telling Kevin and Joe who Miley was. She was just going to have a good night with her boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick returned to the group and handed Miley a glass, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head around and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she breathed in his ear. She heard Nick make a noise in his throat and hug her tighter. Miley smiled and leaned back into him. "Wanna dance guys?" Lilly looked anxiously at Miley. Joe was leading her out onto the dance floor, and she looked ecstatic. Miley looked to Nick for reassurance. "Why not?" 

The dance floor was hot, heavy and crowded. And loud. There were throngs of people surrounding Hannah Montanna and the Jonas Brothers. Miley was feeling slightly overwhelmed. It was so different than their night at 365 Daze. Everyone wanted an autograph, to dance with her, to take her picture. She didn't even know where Nick was. She cast an eye around for Joe and Lilly too, but she couldn't find them either.  
"Hannah!" At first Miley didn't turn around, thinking it was another reporter.  
"Hannah," the voice persisted. Miley turned around and saw Nick making his way to her. "You look like you could use a break," he said grabbing Mileys arm. They walked to the back of the club, back towards the VIP room. There was no beach to escape to. Just the secluded back room. She could feel the music beating through the room. Miley was overcome by an urge to leave.

She didn't want to stay at the club any longer, she wanted to run away to the tour bus parked out back. "Nick?" She sat down on a cushion. "Can we leave?" Nick looked confused.  
"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern.  
"Yeah, I just need a break"  
"I read you." Nick grinned and grabbed her hand again. They walked out the back door, avoiding all camera and reporters and headed back to the bus. Roxy wasn't in there, Miley noted.  
"Thanks for coming back with me." She said gratefully. "You were getting trampled out there," he grinned.  
Miley raised her head and met Nicks gaze, "That's exactly why I keep Hannah a secret. I can't stand that, and if my life were like that on a daily basis I don't know what I'd do."

Nick looked awkward and kind of shy. Miley realized she had subconsciously lead Nick into her room and it was making him nervous.  
"Wanna watch tv or something?" Miley asked, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. She patted the space next to her. Nick sat down, tenatively at first, before settling down next to Miley, putting his arm around her shoulder. Miley closed her eyes and snuggled into him. She turned on the tv and they lazily flicked through the channiels before settling on some movie he liked. She wasn't really paying attention, she was more focused on the warm chest her head was resting on, than the girl on the tv who was most likely about to get killed.  
Nick was watching the movie, absent-mindedly stroking Hannah's blonde hair. She could feel him gently take her wig off, admiring Miley's brown wavy locks. Miley sat up, disrupting their peaceful sequence, and shook out her hair, she carefully put Hannah's wig on the mannekin head and flopped back on the bed. Nick pulled her closer to him, encompasssing her slim frame and settling her on top of him. Miley felt him support the back of her head and his lips meet hers.  
She could feel Nick timidly run his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for admission, Miley responded, and boldly ran her hands up his shirt. She loved the feel of his warm chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing. There was a distinct tug at the bottom of her abdomen again. And another. Miley realized that in addition to the internal pull she felt towards Nick he was shyly fingering the hem of her sequinned tank top. Miley could feel herself let out a low moan, and suddenly she was overcome by the desire to get close to Nick. To all of Nick. She pulled his tee shirt over his head, and resumed kissing him with more energy than before. Never again could anyone deny the chemistry between them. Sparks seemed to fly at every touch. She could feel him tremble when she stroked his chest. Miley gasped as Nick moved from her lips to her neck. She could feel herself arching with pleasure. All her past inhabitions of taking her time were gone. If anything, the couple was taking it too slow. She silently urged Nick to kick it up a notch. Miley pressed her curves into Nicks muscular chest. There were too many layers in the way. Still kissing, Nick helped Miley wriggle out of her top, and the resumed where they had left off; Nick massaging his way up her torso. By the time he reached her lime green bra and she shuddered; she was ready. It felt so good.

Miley had lost all awareness of what was going on around her. The movie played behind them as she and Nick lay on the bed and kissed. She heard someone pulling open the curtain door, and then gasp and whoop.  
"Hannah?" Kevin asked incredulously, Joe and Lilly were standing behind him. Lilly's eyes were wide.  
Miley jumped up, pulling her shirt on. She looked at Nick. In the rush, he had put his shirt on backwards. "Uhh, hi guys."  
Lilly was making some weird gestures towards her head. Miley cocked her head to the side, wide-eyed, until she realized what Lilly meant. She slowly rasied her hand to her own head, feeling loose brown waves. She looked at the blonde wig on the fake head across the room. She sent Nick a panicked look.


	14. Chapter 14

oh my god, i'm so sorry i didn't update sooner. dude, high school sucks, and i realize this isn't too exciting of a chapter either, but review please?  
i'll try and get back on the ball.

Miley swallowed. "Uh, hey."  
She could feel all eyes on her. Not only had they all just walked in on her in no shirt making out with her boyfriend, but she blew her cover. She caught Lilly's eye, and shrugged. There was no possible way to back out of this.

Miley took a deep breath and plunged into her explanation. "My real name is Miley Stewart." She explained wanting to live a normal life and how she just wanted people to treat her normally and not to get hounded by fans or the press at every given moment.  
"So I really got the best of both worlds." She concluded. She could still feel eyes on her.  
"Okay," Joe finally cracked, "that explains the brown hair part, and where Hannah disappears to, but not the you being on top of my little brother practically naked."  
Miley could feel her cheeks getting hot. Nick was facing the wall, but she could see that his face was red too.  
"Joe, lighten up," Kevin said. "That was a joke, um, Miley. Ignore him."

Miley nodded. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. "So you're not mad?"  
"Why would we be mad"  
"That I didn't tell you earlier?"  
"Nope," Joe said, "hey Lola, you got an alterego? You're blonde right?"  
Lilly blushed prettily, "Yeah, Joe, I'm blonde." She stood there for a minute awkwardly staring at Joe.  
"Do we get to meet you?" Kevin finally said. "Oh, y-yes," stammered Lilly. She pulled off her green wig, releasing her long blonde hair.  
Joe let out a whistle, "I'm a sucker for blondes."

"Lilly Truscott," she said. She spoke as though she was only talking to Joe, as if Kevin and Nick didn't even exist.  
"Nice to meet you," Joe said.  
Lilly grinned flirtaciously, and then gestured to Nick and Hannah, "I think we should give them a minute."  
"Ya think?" Miley put in.

The three left the pink room, leaving Miley and Nick to themselves again.  
"Well, that was..." Nick began.  
"Awkward." Miley concluded.  
"To say the least. So is Lilly your real best friend?"  
"Yep. She's my best friend in Malibu. Her and Oliver"  
Miley was told him about her life back home: about Rico, Jackson, Oliver, Amber and Ashley, everything. Well, almost everything.  
"No boyfriends back home?"

"Uhh, one or two." Miley tenatively replied.  
"One or two?" Nick repeated.  
"One that mattered," she clarified.  
"Who?" Nick looked away, like he didn't really want to know.  
"Jake Ryan," Mileys voice was quiet. She looked at her hands and began to pick a hangnail.  
"Jake Ryan, like Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan?"  
Miley gritted her teeth, "Yeah"  
"You dated him"  
"Yeah," Miley replied again, through her teeth.  
"Did you break up with him?"  
Miley furrowed her tweezed eyebrows. Nick needed to stop asking questions. "Yeah," she used the same monotonous voice.  
"Why?"  
"Because he asked too many questions," Miley cracked, "you set yourself up for that one." Why was she avoiding the question?  
"Do you still like him?" "I broke up with him," Miley began, realizing that didn't answer the question either, "because we couldn't handle his being a celebrity"  
"Oh," Nick said. He looked away, "I didn't realize you didn't want to date a celebrity."  
Miley realized what she had just said. "No, what I meant was, well you're just different than he is," Miley tried to control the damage she had just caused, "I didn't feel the way about Jake that I do about you." She crawled into his arms, and kissed his cheek.

Nick relaxed, leaning back into the headboard of the bed, bringing Miley back with him, and they lay there together for hours; his arms around her slender shoulders, her head resting on his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Miley woke up the next morning to find her head resting on Nick's muscular chest, rising and falling with his breathing. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair, as he did so often.  
"Hey," she said groggily.

"Morning," he replied. The tv was on behind them, some cartoon playing. Miley watched as the bird tried to escape the cat by flying into a tree. "We can turn it off if you want, I wasn't really watching," Nick said.

"No, it's fine"

After a few minutes, Miley pried herself away from his warm body, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She looked into the mirror. She looked tired, her cheek had marks on it from Nick's shirt, and her hair was a mess, but inwardly she was so happy. Her secret was out, she could be herself on the bus and around the Jonas Brothers, and she had just spent the night in the arms of her boyfriend. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, washed her face and wandered to her closet. She pulled on a pleated denium skirt and layered two tanks. Leaving her brown "Miley hair" down, she made her way towards the kitchen. Nick was already sitting at the booth, with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She scanned the room for Lilly, who wasn't in the room when she had woken up, only to find her asleep on their sectional in front of the tv, leaning against Joe's side. He had leaned his head on hers and they looked peaceful. Kevin must have been in his room, and Roxie was sleeping in a chair next to the driver. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, filled it with cereal and sat down opposite Nick.

"No milk?" he grinned.

"Not with Rice Krispies." The two sat and ate in silence, with Miley making the occasional comment about the passing lanscape. They were driving through Arizona, passing dry-looking towns and cities. The bus driver told them that they should reach Phoenix by two o'clock in the afternoon. She knew she had a meet and greet at five, and hair and makeup at seven, in preparation for the eight o'clock concert.

About half an hour later Kevin dragged himself out of the Jonas Brother's navy room. Wordlessly, he sized up the situation with Lilly and Joe, and joined Miley and Nick at the table for breakfast. He poured himself a glass or orange juice and turned again, to watch his younger brother and Miley's friend sleep. Miley waited for him to comment on her identity, but he didn't. He seemed to know not to make a big deal out of it. He did, however, send her and Nick a few condesending looks. Miley assumed it was for being walked in on half naked.  
God, had that really happened? How embarrassing...

"What's up Fro-Bro?" he finally said, addressing Nick, "you never came back to JoBroLand last night..."

Nick turned his head away, trying to conceal the obvious pink that was creeping onto his cheeks. Miley could feel a similar color finding her face too.

"Have you ever been to Phoenix?" Nick asked no one in particular, trying to change the subject.

Miley shook her head no, still blushing from Kevin's earlier remarks.

"Nice try little man," Kevin said knowingly, "you won't get me that easily"

"Kevin, just drop it," Miley could hear the irritation in Nick's voice as it rose.

"Shhh," she said, nodding her head towards Joe and Lilly. Lilly was stirring on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Drop what?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing," Nick and Miley said at the same time.

"Okay," She crawled off the couch and sat down next to Miley, taking a spoonful of her cereal.

"Hey."

"What?" Lilly mumbled through a full mouth. She seemed completely unfazed by having just spent the night curled up againts Joe Jonas. Knowing Lilly, Miley would have thought that she'd have woken up squealing in the middle of the night, but she was acting completely normal. Miley watched as her best friend finished her cereal, and her orange juice and then got up and padded off the the pink room.

"I'll be right back," Miley told Nick and Kevin, leaving them at the table together to talk about God knows what. Her best friend was in the closet trying to find something to wear. "Hey," Miley started.

"Miley Stewart! You were practically having sex with Nick Jonas right then and there in that very bed!"

Miley felt the all-too familiar color rising to her cheeks, "I was not! And what about you, and Joe asleep on the couch"

She couldn't see Lilly's face, but she watched as the rest of her blonde friend's body tensed, "thats not the same thing. Nothing happened with me or Joe, and nothing was going to. We fell asleep waiting for you and your boyfriend to finish in here, which I'm guessing you never did."

Miley shrugged apologetically, and tried to change the subject of the conversation, "Do you like him?"

Lilliy frowned, "Who? Joe?"

Miley nodded.

"I don't know, I could, but then well, I'd rather start off being friends," she concluded.

The two girls were quiet for a while as Miley lay, sprawled out on her bed, and Lilly got dressed, brushed her hair, and applied some makeup.

"What's on the schedule for today, Hannah?" Lilly asked, eying her collection of multicolored wigs.

"Phoenix. We have a meet and greet later, I know, and then i think that's it. Hair and makeup at seven. Hannah concert at eight."

"All right," Lilly said, "Phoenix will never know what hit 'em."

Miley laughed, immensely greatful that her best friend was here on tour with her.


End file.
